Mione's Tale
by The Marauders and Lily
Summary: HIATUS A story mostly on Hermione's life. She wonders why Ryan is 'Soo Cute' until she she's had him herself. HG.OC HP.GW RW.OC HIATUS
1. Soo Cute'

**1.Sooo Cute**

Hermione sat in a tall scarlet Gryfindor chair. She was flipping through a book when Ginny and Lindsay walked in talking about some new guy who they fancied.

"Ryan is sooo cute!" squealed Ginny.

"He looked at me!" Lindsay.

Hermione got up out of her chair and walked over to her bed and sprawled herself across her bed then she heard someone yelling that it was time to go down for dinner. All of the girls in the room walked into the common room and the boys came out of their room and they all lined up behind head girl and boy, who both happened to 1) be in Gryfindor and 2) Want everyone in Gryfindor to eat at the same time and together.

They walked out of the fat lady door and down through the moving staircases and into the great hall. Lindsay and Ginny were in front of Hermione and they muttering about Ryan. Ryan this, Ryan that. That was the only thing Hermione heard at dinner.

After dinner Hermione went to the Gryfindor common room. She saw Ron and Harry playing wizards chess and Ginny and Lindsay where still fussing over Ryan. _Who is Ryan anyway and why is he 'sooo cute!'? I need to talk to Ginny but she is chattering over Ryan!_

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled from across the room about an hour later, after Lindsay left.

"I need to talk to you!" Hermione replied back.

"I need to talk to you too." Ginny added. Hermione walked over to Ginny.

"'Mione you **HAVE** to meet Ryan! He is so your type." She said looking excited and in a matchmaking mood.

"Since when do I have a type?" Hermione asked in fake shock.

"Since Now!" Her friend replied.

"Whatever Gin. I need to know, are the rumors true?" Hermione asked.

"What rumors…" She mumbled with an unhappy I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it frown.

"You know! The rumors about you 1) getting drunk last Hogsmade and kissing Malfoy?" Hermione asked ignoring her look. "PLEASE say no!" she added

"No… Of course not" She mumbled, lying.

"Oh my god! Ewww…" Hermione squeaked, shuttering at the thought.

"I know its Malfoy and I would, TRUST ME, do AN-E-THING to forget it!" She said trembling with disgust.

"Wait!" Hermione shouted. " Oh my god! I'm late for my prefect meeting! I got to go Gin. Bye!"

Ryan Wilson walked into the boy's common room and sat down on his bed after unpacking packing his luggage he pulled out a book and started to read. About a half an hour later Ron and Harry walked in.

"I Won!" Ron said triumphantly.

"Sure…"Harry said.

"I did!" Ron said as he stood on Harry's bed jumping off the bed onto Harry's foot.

"OW! I'm going to go take a shower" Harry said walking into the bathroom shaking his finger angrily at Ron.

----------------------------------

**Hi this is the first chappie, which I have had up before, but I deleted it. I edited it and changed characters and more and now I finally like it.  
PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. What a so so so so kinda day

**The Sure Deal**

Ron sat down next to Ryan.

"All the chicks want you man. Blimey even Hermione probably has a thing for you! How do ya do it mate? " Ron said.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Hermione is a real book worm, she is a friend me and Harry and my sister, Ginny and Lindsay Marshall are her best mates. I have kinda have thing for Lindsay… " Ron said mumbling the end.

"I could talk to her for you." Ryan offered tilting his head some.

"Well, um… please?" Ron asked.

"Sure" Ryan agreed nodding his head.

"Will you introduce me to Hermione? She sounds cool." He asked.

"Sure" Ron said. Harry walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready. Ron ran behind him.

"Thanks" He finished as he was leaving and began telling Harry.

Ginny, Lindsay, Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting on a couch in the Gryfindor common room, two hours after Ron's chat with Ryan. Ron kept staring at Lindsay for long periods of time and when she looked back at him he would turn his head the opposite way to hide the fact of him staring.

"So…" Hermione said, during the silent staring.

"So…" Ginny mimicked. "So so so so so so so so so so so so so so so!" She added trying to annoy all.

"So so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so" Hermione said, making it a competition.

"So so so so so so s-"

"Quit it!" Harry said aggravated from the constant so sayings.

"Ughh! Fun ruiner!" Ginny muttered loudly.

"Ginny, sorry to butt in but ruiner is not a word." Hermione said quickly

Harry laughed and Ginny glared at Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------

**Hi it's me and just to tell you, I decided to post chapter one AND two at the same time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
and remember...  
IT'S A HARD KNOCK LIFE FOR US, IT'S A HARD KNOCK LIFE FOR US, STEDA' TREATED WE WERE TRICKED, STEADA' KISSE---**

**okay I'll stop.**

**Remember And Review**


	3. Romancing Dreams?

Ginny was sitting next Ron at the Weasley household, eating her cereal that her mother had magically made. Everything was silent until Harry marched in.

"Hi Gin, Ron, Fred, George, Mrs. And Mr. Weasley!" He said gasping all the names out in one breath.

"_Hello Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "Welcome back!"_

"_Hello Mate." Ron said looking up at Harry._

"_Hi Harry!" Fred and George said in unison._

"_Good day Harry" Mr. Weasley added, looking away from the paper. Everyone began looking at Ginny._

"_Hi Harry," Ginny said. She got out of her chair and grabbed his hand. As they walked away they began to speak._

"_What's up?" Harry asked, looking for a conversation starter._

"_You." Ginny said kissing him on the nose._

"_So where do you want to go today?" He asked twirling her auburn locks._

"_To the park, I guess…" Ginny said pretending to think. "What about you?"_

_Instead of answering Harry looked deep into Ginny's big brown eyes and kissed her. The kiss began to deepen when..-_

Ginny woke up sweating and it flashed in her head once more. She kept thinking her dream over and over again trying to remember what happened next. Ginny took out a blank notepad and began scribbling down everything she remembered.

Harry began tossing and turning in his bed for he was having a dream a like Ginny's but in different situations.

_Harry worked at a muggle pool and today the pool was rented out for Ginny's birthday. She was an exceptionally light lavender colored bikini and dark silvery Hawaiian flowers were a pattern on it. She looked radiant._

_Harry was sitting on his high lifeguards chair in black and yellow beach shorts and a multicolored lais around his neck. His eyes were glued to Ginny. _

_Then all 6 of the Weasley boys ran in and jumped right into the pool. From ickle Ronnikins to larger Bill the banker. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stayed behind and Mrs. Weasley got comfy in a beach chair as Arthur Weasley hollered as he jumped into the ice-cold water._

_Ginny walked all around the pool. She finally decided not to get in after Fred and George splashed loads of water at her. She quickly began to climb up the ladder to Harry._

"_Hi," She mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder._

"_Hello Gin," Harry replied kissing her forehead._

"_You know what…" Ginny asked as he slid his arm over her shoulder._

"_What?" Harry said peacefully._

"_I want you to come and swim too…" Ginny said putting on the most adorable, signature Ginny Weasley, almost better than Sirius Black puppy dog eyes._

"_But Gin, I have to work." Harry said barely resisting the eyes._

"_But what if Ron or one of them goofballs drown? You can't save them from up here." Ginny said._

"_Well I guess…"Harry replied Ginny kissed Harry right on the lips and it went on until Fred and George began chanting,_

"_First comes love, Then comes marriage, Then comes a baby in the baby carriage!"_

"_Swimming?" Harry asked._

"'_Kay, you go down first." _

"_Okay." Harry replied._

_Ginny waited until Harry was all the way down._

"_Look out, down below!" Ginny screamed as jumped off the high chair and right into the water splashing Harry._

When Harry woke up he went straight to the bathroom and threw some water on his face. He rubbed his eyes and began to think if the dream had meant anything about him and Ginny. Did he like her as more than a friend?

That day in classes, Ginny and Harry were a little out of it. A girl in Ginny's year had told Ron about how Ginny ignored everyone including the teacher, AND she got a detention but she couldn't even acknowledge that.

Harry was even worse. He stayed in bed and he looked like a beached fish. The Harry Potter fan club was very unhappy that they couldn't stalk him today. Harry finally decided to go talk to a loon. Professor Trelawney!

Ginny just happened to have the same idea…

-----------------------------

**I am so sorry I have not updated! My hectic life got the best of me. You know... This depresses me! No one except myself reviewed this story! Is it THAT bad?**

**Read and Review,  
TMAL**


End file.
